gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Terri-Will Relationship
The Terri-Will Relationship, also known as Werri, is the formerly romantic relationship and marriage between Terri Del Monico and Will Schuester. They were high school sweethearts who got married. Their marriage is strained throughout the first half of Season One and eventually ends in a divorce when Will discovers Terri's fake pregnancy. They separate in Mattress and Will files for divorce in The Power of Madonna, which is finalized in Funk, when they sign the divorce papers at Will's apartment. Their relationship has not been explored further. Overview Season One Will and Terri met in high school (where he was the Glee "golden boy" and she was head cheerleader) and later married. Five years into the marriage, they begin to grow apart due to their differences. Terri is not supportive of Will's passion, and is obsessed with money, while Will develops feelings for his co-worker Emma Pillsbury, the school guidance counselor. Terri soon discovers she is pregnant, only to find out that she is actually having a hysterical pregnancy. Seeing how happy the news of the pregnancy makes Will, Terri panics. Instead of telling Will the truth, she begins to fake the pregnancy in order to keep them together. In Mattress, Will finally discovers she has been lying to him and was planning to adopt his pregnant student, Quinn's baby behind his back and pass it off as her own. Will is angry and hurt and leaves her. In Sectionals, Terri tries to reconcile but Will tells her that he can no longer feels as he once did for her and later shares his first kiss with Emma. Will files for divorce in The Power of Madonna. In Funk, they finalized the divorce, though Terri kisses him saying he will always be the sixteen-year old boy she knew back then, before leaving. Season Two In Britney/Brittany, Terri interrupts Will's car ride with Emma and starts an argument with him in front of her, claiming that he doesn't have enough money to spend on expensive things and that the car will be repossessed. This argument turns into Terri stating that she believes Will still has feelings for her and will return to her one day, and she doesn't want him to have blown all their savings by then. Will leaves, flustered and upset. In The Substitute, Terri drops by Will's house when she finds out he is sick. She makes it her mission to take care of him, and though he declines at first, he realizes that he's lonely and lets her be his temporary caretaker. The two end up sleeping together. While Will's substitute Holly Holiday is over at Will's house, Terri drops by, mistaking them for a couple and ends up insulting her. She then insists that the only woman Will will ever love is her and Will kicks her out of his house, telling her to never come back and what they did was a mistake. In Blame It on the Alcohol, it is revealed that Terri drove Will to drink in high school. In A Night of Neglect, Terri becomes a member of Sue's League of Doom, probably to get Will back. In Funeral, Terri makes sure the glee club get their tickets to Nationals. Will gives her a hug and tells her he loved her. Later he walks away with Emma, leaving Terri upset. Season Four In Artie's dream in Glee, Actually, Will does not find out about Terri being pregnant and they are still married. Terri walks into the spanish class room and asks a drunken Will to hand over his paycheck because Sheets n Things is having a sale and they need an air purifer for their apartment. Artie notices the baby and says, "That's a doll." Terri quickly shushes him and makes a remark that Will is so drunk he doesn't know the difference. Will hands over the check and she looks disapointed. Episodes Season One Pilot Will brings Terri lunch at work and calls her beautiful. They kiss and she calls him handsome. She later announces that she's pregnant, which makes Will pleased and excited. Will is ready to become an accountant to better support Terri and their unborn child. Will decides to spend sixty dollars per month on New Directions behind Terri's back, and Emma has a crush on Will. Terri asks what is wrong with him when he brings her an unhealthy lunch and complains when he says he has to work later now. She is not supportive of his plans to take the glee club on a field trip, and he is upset that she spends too much at Pottery Barn. Showmance Terri allows Will to believe that the nonexistent baby is a boy, which pleases him. Will and Emma nearly kiss during his night shift at the school. Terri is upset to the point of tears when Will tells her that they cannot afford the grand foyer. Vitamin D Terri gets a job at McKinley because she wants to spend more time with Will, who's been fooling around with Emma. This ends up being another problem in their relationship. Throwdown Will accompanies Terri to the doctor's office, where he is led to believe that the baby is a girl. Will tears up with happiness. Mattress Will discovers one of Terri's fake baby bumps and confronts her about it. She reveals that she is not actually pregnant, but faked it because she didn't want Will to leave her. As Will leaves the apartment, Terri begs him to stay, screaming to no avail that she loves him. Sectionals Terri attempts to reconcile but Will says he no longer feels love for her. He tells Emma that he has left his wife, implying that he wants to be with her. He later kisses her. Hell-O Will and Emma are seeing each other, yet he kisses Vocal Adrenaline's coach Shelby Corcoran. The Power of Madonna Will and Emma make an attempt to have sex. He later files for a divorce from Terri and tells Emma to wait for him. Funk The divorce is finalized in this episode. Later, Terri remembers Will and replaces Finn asking her a question with him. Season Two Britney/Brittany Terri comes and disturbs Emma and Will's car ride. Terri forces Will to sell the car. Then tempts him to keep the car to remind it of her and the regret that could she is feeling, to which he rejects. The Substitute Will gets sick and his neighbor calls Terri. She helps him get better and the two sleep together. Terri admits that her and Will's marriage was "toxic". Later, she sees Will and Holly and gets jealous. She throws a fit and calls herself Will's wife. Will ends up asking her to leave and to never come back. A Night of Neglect At the League of Doom meeting Sue states that everyone there hates Will Schuester, but Terri says she does not, although she does hate the Glee Club. Terri joins a club led by Sue made to destroy the Glee Club. Since Terri knows that the Glee Club makes Will happy, this questions if she cares about his feelings. Funeral Terri tells Will that she's moving to Miami for a job opportunity. She buys Will and New Directions first-class plane tickets to NYC, and he is grateful. The two of them hug and Will congratulates her. Terri then walks away, giving one final glance at Will. Season Three Yes/No The kids of New Directions help Will with his proposal to Emma. Terri does not appear but her relationship with Will is brought up a couple of times. Quinn says in the choir room when Will announces his proposal plan that she hopes he won't screw it up this time. When Rachel, Tina, Mercedes, and Santana attempt to think of song ideas for the proposal, they say they'll do a better job than the boys and if Will picks the boy's song selection, it'll screw it up like Terri and Will's relationship. Season Four Glee, Actually In Artie's dream, Will and Terri are still married and Will has turned to alcoholism. Terri is still demanding and shrewd, and she kept up with the fake pregnancy story by using a baby doll to fool Will, who is too drunk to notice anything. Terri shows up at McKinley to demand Will's paycheck before he wastes it on "booze and flannel shirts." When Will is not paying attention, Terri proceeds to hit on Artie and mentions that Emma and Ken Tanaka are married and living peacefully in Hawaii, suggesting that had Artie not been in the wheelchair, all of this would've happened. Quotes Trivia *Terri was Will's first girlfriend. *It is implied that they were each other's first back in high school, as Will states in Hairography that they "did it in the back seat" of his car on prom night. *They were married for about 5 years, although they had been dating since high school. *Their prom song was "Hello Again" by Neil Diamond. *They've known each other since they were 15 years old, maybe even longer. Gallery 2-7-terri-will.png 091006Glee-21.jpg F588888.jpg Glee-FOX-Showmance-5.jpg Glee-glee-7962236-1418-2048.jpg glee-jessalyn-gilsig-matthew-morrison-substitute-320.jpg glee-sub12.jpg glee328888.jpg glee8888.jpg imagesjdfkljasdfl.jpg tumblr_ku3jv7ZpQN1qa93cao1_500.jpg Will-and-Terri-glee-8606760-332-498.jpg willterri.png glee221img29.jpg Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Couples